1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial connectors equipped with a switch and, more specifically, to a switch-equipped coaxial connector comprising a hollow insulating housing, a switching mechanism provided within the insulating housing and comprising a pair of switching members, one of which is connected with a pin of a mating connector for connection while it is separated from the other, and an outer conductor provided over the insulating housing and connected to the outer conductor of a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch-equipped coaxial connectors are used for switching antennas. A switch-equipped coaxial connector is provided in a mobile phone or the like. When placed at a predetermined position in the car, the mobile phone is switched from the inside antenna to the outside antenna of the car. The dimensions of a usual switch-equipped coaxial connector are 3 mm in diameter and 6 mm in height.
A conventional switch-equipped coaxial connector is described in Japanese patent Kokai No. 8-167454. The coaxial connector comprises an insulating housing with a small hole and a switch mechanism press-fitted in the small hole. However, it is difficult to press-fit the switching mechanism into the small hole in addition to the following problems.
There are variations in the contact pressure and accuracy after the press-fitting. The switching mechanism is press-fitted while it is elastically deformed so that not only it is difficult to assemble but also it takes lots of time and cost. Also, it is necessary to use a complex jigs. The switch mechanism can be press-fitted obliquely, resulting in the lowered product quality. In addition, the mouth for receiving a mating pin tends to gather dust and dirt, presenting a problem of poor contact.